1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an equipment transportation system and more particularly pertains to allowing a user to move sporting equipment with ease.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of transportation systems of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, transportation systems of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of transporting equipment through conventional methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements. The following listed patents are by way of example.
Patent No.Issue DateInventorTitle4,195,777Nov. 3, 1992GonzalezFishing Cart Apparatus5,333,885Aug. 2, 1994PullmanFishing Cart Apparatus5,340,135Aug. 23, 1994WomberlyHand Truck for FishingEquipment5,611,561Mar. 18, 1997Dale, IIFishing Cart System6,082,757Jul. 4, 2000LinFolding CollapsibleFishing Cart
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe an equipment transportation system that allows a user to move sporting equipment with ease.
In this respect, the equipment transportation system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing a user to move sporting equipment with ease.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved equipment transportation system which can be used for allowing a user to move sporting equipment with ease. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.